


Communication

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating?? Sort of??, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Y/n becomes petty in her revenge towards Cassidy.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Communication

Y/n sat in the bedroom that Cassidy and she shared during their stay in Angelville. She was fuming, Cassidy had admitted that he and Tulip had slept together. She knew that he harbored feelings for her best friend but she didn’t know that they had actually done anything. Tulip was back, but Y/n didn’t want to bring anything up to her. This was between her and her boyfriend, who had (before this incident) insisted that nothing had happened.  
She looked through a magazine that she had brought in her bag. The un-familiar feeling in her mouth. She had just recently put her silver tongue bar back in. Her wrist jingled with the silver bracelets on them, The silver earrings and necklace completed her ‘I-swear-to-God-Cass-if-you-touch-me-I'll-kill-you’ ensemble.   
Cassidy walked into the room and smiled at his lover. His smile dropped when he saw the silver that adorned her body.  
“Love, can’t we talk this out?”  
She poked her tongue out as she turned the page.  
“I didn’t know you had a tongue piercing,” He smiled cheekily.  
“You like it?” He nodded, “I’m pretty happy I got the silver one, The gold one would have looked weird on me”.  
“Dammit, Y/n,” He ran his hand through his hair, “I’m sorry okay.”  
He sat down on the bed and put a hand on her knee. He gave her a small smile. She looked up at him, then back down at her magazine and continued reading. He groaned and walked out the door.  
A few hours later Cassidy came back into the room. Y/n had now moved to scroll through Facebook when he returned. He sat back down where he was sitting before and pulled a plastic bag out of a backpack that he had. From the bag immerged a case of beer, some candy, and a small bag of weed.  
“This is my ‘I’m sorry’ kit. I’ll take you out to dinner, what do you want?”  
“Italian,” She looked at him from below her lashes.  
“I’m sorry!”  
She ignored him as she opened a beer and continued on her adventure on Facebook.   
Night came, Y/n and Cassidy were in bed and her back was turned to him. Cassidy, forgetting that she still had her silver necklace on, threw his arm around her and put his hand on her chest. He quickly pulled back, burned by her necklace.  
“Shite!”  
“Good-night Cassidy”  
Cassidy tried again the next morning, bringing her coffee in bed, but was quickly turned down as she went downstairs to get herself coffee.He brought her food, but she had already eaten. He wanted to rub her feet, she was going out for a run.   
“Alright,” He stopped her in the hall, “I am taking you out on a date tonight and I am not taking no for an answer”.  
She rolled her eyes but motioned him to lead the way.  
The coupled pulled into a carnival. They walked together and Y/n stopped in front of a funhouse.  
“This looks fun love,” Cassidy grinned at her and they stood in line.  
The moment they walked into the funhouse Cassidy knew she was still pissed. A hall of mirrors….great. Cassidy had absolutely no idea how to get out. It took 30 minutes for him to get to the second floor, which had even more mirrors.  
An hour later Cassidy immerged, and saw his lover enjoying cotton candy on a bench not too far.  
“What the hell, Y/n,” Cassidy walked over to her.  
She shrugged, “You needed to learn a lesson”.  
“I am sorry,” He fell to his knees and held her not-cotton candy hand in his own., “I love you too much to have you ignore me. I am sorry and I will do anything for you to forgive me”.  
She looked at him for a moment, “Take me on the Ferris wheel and I’ll think about it”.  
He popped up and dragged her to the Ferris wheel, they sat side by said with his arm around her shoulders.  
“Have you thought about it?”  
“Yes,” She turned to him  
“And,” His eyebrows raised  
“I forgive you,” She smiled and Cassidy pulled her into a deep kiss.  
“Dammit,” Cassidy pulled back quickly, “You forgot to take the tongue piercing out”.  
“Sorry”.


End file.
